


Revelations

by Jessia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Marauders, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessia/pseuds/Jessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comes to a sudden realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2008. This was my very first slash smut.
> 
> Inspired by Victoria P.'s "Always Something In Between"

In the brief moments before all hell broke loose, Remus reflected on the fact that he really should have seen what was going on long before this. After all, it was so obvious now.

Danielle Dunharrow, called Danny by everyone, wasn’t a typical girl. At fifteen, she still hadn’t developed much of a figure to speak of; she was all straight hips and flat chest. Rather than be annoyed by this fact, she seemed to embrace it, cutting her light brown hair shorter than many of the boys who’d given in to the current Muggle style of shaggy locks. While other girls twittered about boys with their friends, Danny practiced Quidditch religiously and had gotten good enough to be an alternate for the Gryffindor team. And she’d certainly impressed several of the Gryffindor boys with her skills during one of their raucous – and to Remus’ sensibilities, disgusting – spit wad distance contests.

Sirius had started dating her a couple of weeks before, and the two seemed to get along much better than most of Sirius’ previous relationships. Remus figured that the tomboyish Danny was more suited to Sirius’ freewheeling personality than his other girlfriends. Most of the others had become brainless, clingy, and annoying the moment they got their hands on Sirius Black.

So Remus was only mildly surprised to walk into the dorm room one evening, expecting to find it empty, and instead encountering Sirius and Danny partially undressed and snogging furiously. Sirius was sans shirt, and his socks and shoes appeared to be long gone. Danny’s blouse was completely unbuttoned, revealing the fact that she wore no bra.

Normally, Remus would have quietly made his exit, pretending he hadn’t seen a thing, when finding one of his dorm mates entangled with “company.” But something about the scene froze Remus to the spot. It took him a moment to realize that the two of them weren’t on Sirius’ bed – they were on his bed. And they were positioned in the best possible way to be seen the moment someone opened the door. And the instant he walked in, Sirius looked up at him with that smirk – the one that he used to gloat to his friends when a particularly improbable prank had gone exactly as he planned despite Remus’ misgivings.

Sirius had meant for him to walk in and find them like this, but why? That was when everything clicked. The boyish figure. The short sandy brown hair. His bed. Danny was just a stand in. The shock of that realization was quickly drowned out by the anger.

Remus risked a look away from Sirius to the girl beneath him, and saw her looking between the two boys trying to figure out what was going on. He could see the comprehension dawn and her eyes widen with horror as she took in Sirius’ still obvious smirk. She let out a tiny gasp as she scrambled off the bed, clutching the two halves of her shirt together to cover herself as she shoved past Remus to get to the door. He thought he made out a stifled sob before the door slammed and her footsteps echoed back up the stairs as she ran for the common room.

Sirius rose from the bed, and stood there just looking at Remus with that infuriating smirk still plastered across his face. Remus’ fists clenched as he fought to control his building anger. His efforts were in vain, however, because Sirius just quirked an eyebrow that seemed to say, ‘What are you going to do about it?’

Remus lost it. “You fucking bastard,” he ground out through clenched teeth. He was around the bed in a flash, and before he could think about what he was doing, his fist connected with that damned smirk. Sirius’ head snapped to the side with the force of the blow. When he turned back to Remus, the smirk was gone, replaced by wide-eyed disbelief.

Remus reached a hand up to tangle in Sirius’ dark locks and yanked back – hard. Remus stared down into the other boy’s face, undecided as to his next move. The side of Sirius’ face was purpling into what would later prove a spectacular bruise, and his lip was split. A small trickle of blood began to drip down the corner of his mouth, and Sirius’ tongue unconsciously swiped out to lick it away.

It was in that instant that Remus’ control over long-denied desires broke. His lips crashed down upon Sirius’ abused mouth, and he bit at the torn flesh until Sirius opened to him. Remus maintained his stranglehold upon Sirius’ hair and used the leverage to control the kiss as his tongue plundered the willing mouth. It seemed Sirius was momentarily stunned by the move, for he remained motionless for long moments as Remus snogged him senseless. Eventually, his own tongue began moving in counterpoint to the invader as they fought for dominance.

Slowly, Remus’ anger ebbed away, yielding to the wonderful sensations that Sirus’ tongue was eliciting. The hand that had the death grip in the black mane loosened enough to slide down to the back of Sirius’ neck, while the other took advantage of his lack of shirt. Remus’ palm ghosted over the hard planes of the other boy’s chest, producing a muffled gasp when his thumb paused to circle a nipple.

Sirius gripped Remus’ hip with one hand, pulling him closer, as he began unbuttoning his shirt with the other. His sure movements turned to fumbling, however, when Remus gave his nipple a firm pinch. Giving up on finesse, Sirius grabbed the two sides of the offending clothing and yanked, sending the remaining buttons flying. Remus was briefly thankful that he’d undone his tie on the way up to the dorm lest Sirius strangle him in his haste to remove it. The two disentangled so Remus could shrug out of his robes and the abused shirt, and he took the opportunity to toe off his shoes and socks.

Remus reached for Sirius again, but found that he’d dropped to his knees before him. Safely away from Remus’ teasing hands, it took him no time to undo the button and zip of Remus’ trousers. Remus watched the top of the dark head as Sirius licked and nipped a trail down his body. He worked his way across his stomach, paused to dip into his navel as he slowly dragged both Remus’ trousers and boxers down his hips. Sirius continued his kisses down Remus’ thighs as he coaxed him to step out of the last of his clothing.

Without warning, Sirius took Remus’ straining erection into his mouth and sucked. “Oh, god,” Remus gasped, as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. Sirius steadied him with his hands on his ass, holding him close as he continued the wonderful torture. It wasn’t until Remus was shuddering and frantically grasping at his shoulders that Sirius released him and stood again.

Remus claimed Sirius’ mouth in another heated kiss as he maneuvered the other boy backwards. Sirius’ legs hit the edge of the bed, and he tumbled to the mattress. Remus took this opportunity to divest him of his trousers and was quite pleased to find him bare underneath. With the last of their clothing safely tossed god-knows-where across the dorm, Remus crawled halfway up Sirius’ body, then lowered his head to the inviting flesh beneath him.

Remus languorously licked his way up and down Sirius’ shaft, ignoring his pleas to hurry things along. Every now and then, he’d swirl his tongue around the tip, enjoying the shudder that the action caused. Eventually, he pulled away, causing Sirius to cry out in dismay, before completely enveloping him in the wet heat of his mouth. Sirius arched off the bed in response to the sudden action, settling into soft moans as Remus applied suction. Remus raised one hand up to caress the side of Sirius’ face as he continued his ministrations. His thumb ran across Sirius’ lower lip, and it was immediately captured. He began laving the digit in a very good imitation of what Remus was doing to his cock, his moans growing much louder in the process.

Unable to stop himself, Remus raised his eyes to take in the sight, and it was nearly his undoing. Beneath him was lust incarnate – black hair spread messily across his pillows, blue eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, and that mouth trapping his thumb and moaning in wanton abandon. He forced his eyes closed as a groan tore from his throat, the vibrations causing Sirius to gasp.

Remus felt his hand being pulled away from that face and something pressed into his palm. Rising up away from Sirius’ groin he discovered it to be a bottle of lubricant. His eyes searched Sirius’ for confirmation, and the other boy nodded. He poured a liberal amount of the liquid on his hand before slipping a finger into the body beneath him. Sirius’ breathing picked up, but he didn’t seem to be in pain, so Remus eased in another digit. He gently stroked in and out for a few moments, giving Sirius time to adjust.

“More, Moony…” the lust-roughened voice insisted.

Remus complied with a third finger, wincing in sympathy when Sirius flinched. He leaned down, placing kisses along his lover’s stomach as his fingers searched for his prostate. He knew immediately that he was successful when Sirius arched upwards and began murmuring nonsensical curses. His fingers continued to work him as he kissed upwards until he could suckle a nipple.

Sirius let out a loud groan that rumbled through his chest before he couldn’t take anymore. “Please, Moony…” he begged.

Remus lifted his head and grinned wickedly. “Please, what, Padfoot?” he asked with a façade of innocence. His tongue traced the nipple again in a lazy circle.

Sirius’ fingers threaded through his sandy hair, pulling him upwards until his lips were scant millimeters from Remus’ ear. “Dammit, Remus, fuck me,” he growled before nipping his earlobe.

A shudder ran through Remus’ entire body at those words, and he had to pause to regain his composure before things ended far too quickly. Sirius, however, was too impatient to wait for Remus to act. Instead he pushed the other boy backwards with a firm palm against his chest until Remus was at the foot of the bed with his back braced against one of the posts and his feet resting on the floor.

Sirius straddled Remus’ lap and lowered himself onto his achingly hard shaft. Their eyes met and locked as Sirius sank down. When he was fully seated, both let out breaths they hadn’t known they’d been holding.

Without breaking eye contact, Sirius lifted himself most of the way off Remus and sank down again more quickly. He let out a pleased gasp, and Remus’ head fell back and hit the bedpost. Sirius twined his fingers in his lover’s hair and raised his face to once again delve his tongue into the panting mouth.

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips with trembling fingers, and began guiding him in an almost gentle rhythm. Sirius, however, was hardly in the mood for gentle. With a growl against Remus’ lips, he increased their pace, swallowing the resulting moan from the other boy.

Their movements quickly became almost frantic. Sirius’ cock rubbed against Remus’ stomach in a deliciously stimulating way with every shift of their bodies, and the burning tightness of Sirius’ body around him had Remus’ barely hanging on the edge of control.

Ripping his mouth from Sirius’, Remus cried out before sinking his teeth into the tendon between Sirius’ neck and shoulder. That was all that was needed to send Sirius over the edge, his body clamping and throbbing around Remus’ cock. Remus immediately lost the control he was clinging to and came, pulsing into Sirius with a sob of relief.

The two sat for long minutes, still joined, with their arms wrapped tightly around one another coming down from an amazing high. Eventually, Sirius managed enough strength to lift off his lover and collapse across the foot of the bed, Remus following suit and relaxing into Sirius’ arms. He pillowed his head on Sirius’ shoulder as they both tried to control their still ragged breathing.

When they had both calmed somewhat, Remus lifted his head and rested his chin on Sirius’ chest as he spoke. “You have to apologize.”

Sirius didn’t need to ask whom he was talking about. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I just wanted to make you see,” he explained, a bit petulantly, Remus might add.

Remus fixed him with a hard glare. “You’re bright; you could’ve figured out some other way. Hell, you could have just said something.” He let out a grunt of frustration as he felt some of his earlier anger returning. “You can’t just use people that way, Sirius…” He broke off, letting his forehead drop to Sirius’ chest, not knowing what to say to make him understand.

Sirius trailed his fingers down Remus’ cheek getting him to lift his gaze once more. Remus was surprised to find a look of guilt on the normally carefree features. He was even more surprised when his usually confident friend struggled to find his next words. “I…I know you’re right, Remus. It was…an awful thing to do to her. I guess...” he sighed and raised his hand to cover his eyes. “I guess I wanted a safe way to let you know how I felt.”

Remus was quite confused by this. “A safe way? What?”

Sirius removed the hand and looked at Remus miserably. “If you’d come in here and not put two and two together… You’d have just gone and not thought anymore about it. It was – it was an escape plan, I suppose.”

Remus’ face settled into an expression of incredulity. “You. Are. An. Idiot.”

His friend’s brown furrowed indignantly. “Remus!”

Before Sirius could say anything else, Remus had captured his lips in a tender kiss. “Sirius, I love you.” Sirius smiled a little dazedly. “And even if I didn’t, if you had just come and talked to me about this, I’d have let you down easy and still been your friend.”

Sirius quickly kissed him. “I love you, Remus. And I’m really sorry.” His eyes held such sincerity that Remus saw he’d gotten through to him. “I’ll apologize to Danny. And I’ll see if there’s anything I can do to make it up to her.” He paused and grinned impishly, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “But can it wait until tomorrow?”

Remus sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no. “Fine, but I think my punishment for you should be that you don’t get to use anything to get rid of this,” he lightly stroked the bruised side of Sirius’ face.

Sirus barked a laugh and nodded. “I can’t believe you punched me!”

Remus grinned evilly. “Oh, I think that’s the least of your worries… Have you ever seen Danny swing a beater’s bat?” He giggled at the look of horror spreading across his lover’s face, but was soon silenced by Sirius as he rolled over him and proceeded to take highly erotic revenge.

~finis~


End file.
